Girl Meets Percy Jackson
by MakaylaSchmidt78978
Summary: When best friends Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle get pulled into the world of demigods, things get interesting. This is their story of adventure, danger, and romance.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfic so it may not be very good. Constructive critisism ONLY please.**

**When** **best** **friends** **Riley**, **Maya**, **Lucas**, and **Farkle** get **pulled** into the world of **demigods** things get **interesting**. This is their story of **adventure**, **danger**, and **romance**.

3'rd Person POV

"MAYA!" Shouted Riley. Maya had fallen asleep for the third time during class and the teacher, also known as Riley's father was NOT very happy about it.

"What, im up! Now when can i go back to sleep." Complained Maya.

"You cant, and you wont. I'll make sure of it. Besides for once we are actually talking about something interesting." Riley shot back.

After that Maya had no trouble staying awake for the rest of the class. But it wasn't just because of Riley's "speech" i guess you could call it.

Maya's POV

was rambling on and on about greek Gods and Goddesses when he pointed to a painting of a God with a trident and the ocean behind him with the name printed under in greek. He asked if anyone knew who this god was. To me it didn't matter if it was in english or greek because either way i wouldn't be able to read it. I was dyslexic and ADHD, just like my friends Riley, Lucas, and Farkle. So they knew how it was, it was one of the reasons we were such good friends. But something strange started happening. All of a sudden the letters started rearranging themselves and i could clearly read the name Poseidon, i didn't recall that god, but there was another painting of a God that i saw and the letters were doing the same thing. This time the name was Hermes. Somehow i recognized this name, but i didn't now where. Suddenly i realized i knew everything about Hermes, but this was the first time i had heard about him. I guess i got really lost in thought, but when i came back to reality i saw the horrified look on Riley's face and it told me that the same thing was happening to her. I wonder if she knew anything about Hermes, but not Poseidon. There were also other paintings such as Apollo and Aphrodite(again, the letters did the same thing as the last two times). I looked behind me at my other classmates, but the only other ones who looked as pale as Riley and I was Lucas and Farkle.

Riley's POV

We were discussing the events that happened earlier that day when i heard this voice speaking to me. In my head. It said:

"Your life is about to change

Whether in a good or bad way is your decision

Your friends lives will also be changing and they will depend on you

I understand you may think that you are going crazy, but you will understand later

Protect your friends

You do not yet understand your powers, but you are more powerful than you know

Good luck"

"Am i going crazy or did you guys here that voice just now too?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Riles. Are you feeling okay?" Maya asked.

"It said something about our lives changing and how i dont understand my powers yet, but that i am more powerful than i know. Im scared. The voice said that im not going crazy, but theres obviously a problem if im hearing voices." I claimed, my voice shaking a little. My friends looked more than a little worried, but part of it was from what had happened earlier.

Then he came. And that was when our lives really started changing. Whether in a good or bad way, i guess i have yet to find out.

Sorry guys. I know that this isnt very good, but i have to write on my iPad which makes it really hard. If this first chapter gets a few good reviews i will make more chapters if i can figure out how to do it. Lol! :P


	2. The New Kid

**Sorry this is really short. I couldnt think of a lot and i have to get on a plane tomorrow so i will try to make another longer chapter tomorrow on the plane. Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter! :)**

**Maya's POV**

The next day at school we were again learning more about greek Gods and Gdoddesses when we heard a knock on the door. Riley let out a little scream. She was really freaked out after she heard that voice in her head and the greek names turn into names we could read. Its great that its not just one of us going through this, but at the same time i was really freaked out. It would be better if this wasnt happening to any of us. Everyone was staring at Riley after she screamed and asked if she was okay. She said she was fine, just a little on edge from watching a scary movie last night. Of course wasn't to happy about his little girl watching a scary movie, but what he didnt know was that she was living the scary movie. And it wasnt over yet. The new kid walked in and i could immediately tell he was another Lucas. He had a green t-shirt and blue jeans on. You could tell he was very muscular, his hair looked kind of wild and he had green eyes.

**Percy's POV**

Chiron told me there were four demigods in New York where i lived going to John Quincy Adams middle school. Of course since i lived in New York Chiron thought it would be best if i find them and bring them back to camp. So here i was, at yet another school. I really hope i dont blow this one up too. Of course it doesnt help to be late to your first class on your forst day of a new school, but im sure i'll be able to come up with some kind of excuse. I got to the door and knocked and heard a girl scream. Weird, but i've heard weirder. I walked into the classroom and everyones eyes were on me. _Especially _the girls. The teacher introduced himself as and asked for my schedule. He looked it over and paired me up with this girl with brown hair sitting in the front to show me around. I took a seat next to her as told me to. "Hi. Im Riley." She told me. "Im Percy. What are we learning about?" I asked. Just to my luck we were learning about greek Gods and Goddesses. pulled out a picture of a God with a lightening bolt. Just from that picture i could tell it was Zeus, the name under it was written in greek, but like usual the greek letters turned into normal letters that i could read. I looked around me and saw four people who's faces went pale the second the teacher pulled out that picture. One of which was the girl sitting next to me. Riley, i think it was. "Are you and your friends okay?" I asked her.

"Dont tell my dad, , but whenever he pulls out the pictures of the Gods and Goddesses, the letters start changing and i can reas the names. The same thing is happening to my friends." She told me. "Are you by any chance dyslexic or ADHD?" I asked her. "Ya both. My friends are the same way." I think i just found the four demigods. This was easier than I thought. Then the monsters found us.


	3. Authors Notes

**For some reason even if i type in Riley's teacher/dads name, it always disappears. I dont know why it does this or how to fix it, but if you guys know why its doing this or how to fix it PLEASE tell me. If not im really sorry, but hopefully once i get further into the story, i will only use his name rarely.**

**Also, thank you for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate it! Unfortunatly, not all of them are appearing on the reviews area, but they are showing up in my email so if you guys know anything about that, it would be very helpful since i hate checking my email.**

**Thanks again for all of the great reviews and hopefully i will post another chapter in the next day or two!**


	4. Why I Wont Be Updating For A While

**Hey guys. Sorry i havent updated in a while but ive been visiting family. It will probably be a little while longer before i add another chapter because im really frustrated right now since i spent about two hours writing another chapter and i opened another tab and when i came back to the tab i was working on the new chapter it was all gone. Two hours of work down the drain, so you can probably tell that im really mad right now.**


	5. The Monsters

**Really sorry i havent updated in forever but ive been sick lately and i missed a lot of school so i have a lot of homework to do. Also i forgot to add the disclaimer. I dont own Percy Jackson or GMW. **

**Percy's POV**

I couldnt believe the monsters found me already. Maybe its because they were on my scent and once i found the four new demigods they picked up all of our scents and got here faster. Great, so now i put the people im supposed to protect in danger. Wait, this _wasnt_ my fault, i cant exactly hide how i smell to monsters. If there was an on off switch i can assure you it would stay off. I should have known they would be on my scent and gotten them out of there immediatly. Well instead of sitting here arguing with myself i should be taking action and thats exaclty what i did. As soon as the bell rang i grabbed the group of friends and led them to the supply closet. Lucas seemed pretty agitated, but didnt put up much of a fight. Riley, Maya, and Farkle (what an odd name, i can definitely call him the one and only) just looked surprised and confused with all of the people flooding the hallways. "What are you doing! Are you crazy? Why are you dragging us into the supply closet? Are you kidnapping us? Are you some kind of criminal? Who are you even?" Comlained Lucas. "My god do you ever stop asking questions?! I would be more than happy to exlain everything to you if you would stop talking long enough for me to breathe!" I shot back. That seemed to shut him up. Maya smirked. I explained how those gods and goddesses were real, about demigods, about the dyslexia and ADHD thing, and the monsters. "So you see, this camp is the only safe place for people like us, if you dont want to be hunted down and killed by the monsters that are outside of your school right now than i would suggest you come with me." They all looked shocked, but Riley looked like she was about to pass out. She looked really pale and was swaying dangerously."You okay Riley, you look like your going to pass out." I said. "Ya, im fine. Just a little dizzy. This is all a lot to take in." She said right before collapsing on the floor. We all gathered around her trying to get her to wake up and after i explained how ambrosia worked, i gave Riley a small piece which woke her up. Everyone was relieved to see Riley was okay,r but we needed to get out of here now before the monsters got to us. I told them t his with obvious urgency in my voice. I heard Riley mutter "great, so it wasn't a dream" but that really didnt matter right now. There were more important things at hand.

We made our way outside and i told the four friends to go hide in the bushes while i took care of the monsters since there was no way we would be able to get through them without fighting and i didnt want them involved until they had gotten proper training. They didnt argue. I didnt think they would. Luckily it was just a couple furries. Nothing i couldnt handle, so it only took me ablut five minutes to turn the to dust. When i went back to the bushes to tell them it was safe, they all had horrified looks on their faces, which was understandable. I told them that we leave in three hours so go home and start packing. It wouldnt take to long to get there since the camp was in New York. Thank god that i dont have to ride a plane. Zeus hates me enough as it is.

**Riley's POV**

I was looking for a logical explaination for all of this as i packed besides a prank. Obviously that was out of the question after seeing the monster and percy pulling his sword out. But that really only left one option: all of this was real. Thats when i thought i was going to faint again. God, that was embarrasing. I need to toughin up a little. I have no spine. That was all going to change though, i promised myself that. When i was finished packingi said my goodbyes to mom, dad (they met after mom had me), and Auggie (he not a demigod because mom had him with dad, who i guess is actually my stepdad) i was really going to miss them. Im not letting it show though, i cant risk it or else i might start breaking down in tears and that was definitely NOT going to happen. Then i left. Lets see what my new world has in store for me.

**Lucas's POV**

Me and Farkle (he lived with me and my mom since his father abandoned him after she found out he had made some friends and he could live with them.) were packing and once we were done we said our goodbyes to my mother and left as simple as that. What else was there to say. I was still processing everything and i knew for a fact that Farkke was too. Lets see where this adventure takes us.

**Maya's POV**

My mom wasnt home, but thats nothing new. So when i was done packing i just left a note ont he table. Tnis would be better for us both i thought. She was in out of the house half of the time and was struggling with taking care of the both of us and me, well i guess you cluld say the same old story gets a little boring after a while. What was there for me here anyways besides my friends. I was making the right decision, plus i couldnt just leave Riley behind with Ranger Rick and Farkle in a new world like this. I knew how she was. So, now here i am. What does this new world of madness have in store for us.

**Riley's POV**

An hour later everyone was standing outside of the entrance to their old school. They were really going to miss this place and all of the memories we had made here. Since we were packed and ready to go so fast Percy decided it would be best if we got to camp as soon as possible so while we were waiting for Percy to come pick us up to take us to camp we all said our goodbyes to our school. Percy pulled up to the school and then we were off to meet our new world.


	6. Camp Halfblood

**I feel really bad about not updating for so long and i just wanted to get the next chapter done so i decided to write two chapters today. I also want to give a shout out to vampirehunter555 for the great idea for Farkle. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it. And dont forget to review.**

**Riley's POV**

"We're here." I distantly heard Percy say. I had fallen asleep on the way. After all of this excitment i realized how exhausted i was. I got a good amount of sleep because even though camp was in New York and i lived in New York, it was more than a few hours away. At least now i was well rested. I looked up and all i saw was an empty road in the middle of nowhere and woods to the right of us. I dont lnow what i was expecting, after all its supposed to be a secret camp, but still. Maybe it was hidden by some kind of magic force field. Percy led us into the woodsand about a mile in we came across a sign that said something in greek, but the letters started switching around and in a few seconds i could see that it read Camp Halfblood. So this was it. I should have known that it wouldnt be out in the open. Well, now i know i guess. Percy started talking about Thalia and the shield when a girl ran up to Percy and hugged him. When she realized that we were all staring she pulled away from him and blushed."Sorry." She said." My name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. If you couldnt already tell im Percy's girlfriend." "Oh dont worry, we could definitely tell." Maya rudely said. "Maya, dont be so rude! I apologize for her, shes not exactly the nicest person you'll ever meet. Her name is Maya, im Riley, and this is Lucas and Farkle." I introduced everyone. We all said our hellos then Percy and Annabeth started showing us around when all at once a sun appeared over Lucas's head, a dove appeared over Farkle's head, and an envelope (i forgot a few of the claiming symbols) appeared over Maya's head. Annabeth announced "all hail Lucas, son of Apollo, Farkle son of Aphrodite, and Maya, daughter of Hermes." We were really confused until Percy explained the whole claiming thing. I was a little upset that all of my friends had been claimed before me and Maya saw that. She told me not to worry, i'll get claimed soon. I just hoped she was right.

**Lucas's POV**

It was really cool being claimed by my dad. But i felt bad for Riley. Everyone had gotten claimed except her. I was a son of Apollo. Farkle was the son of Aphrodite. And Maya was the daughter of Hermes. From what we've learned about Gods and Goddesses none of these surprised me. I dont know about Riley though, shes in a group of her own. I know shes always found water really relaxing so maybe a daughter of Poseidon, but then again, doesnt everyone find water relaxing? I dont know. Which God or Goddess was always trying to fix everyones problems? Ugh. To much thinking, i'll come back to this later.

**Maya's POV**

I felt so bad about Riley not being claimed with the rest of us, so i thought i should go talk to her about it. At least we get to stay in the same cabin until she's claimed. I walked in and saw Riley sitting on a couch, staring off into space. I sat down next to her and we sat in silence for a few minutes thinking back on the last 24 hours. Finally i broke the silence." You okay Riles? I know it must have been hard for you when everyone but you got claimed." "It's just that everything thats happened. Its just so new. I dont know what to think. It's a lot to take in. Then you guys all got claimed and im left alone. I feel like you all are getting to know your godly parent and it's like some crazy secret club. I just feel like im not meant to be here." She said. "Riley! You are going to get claimed, i promise. And just because i got claimed, doesnt mean we arent still best friends and i may have gotten claimed, but all i know about my father is what i've heard about him. When we were in class that first day all of this started happening, when he started talking about Hermes, i felt like i knew everything about him. Did that happen to you with any of the Gods or Goddesses he talked about?" "I dont know, it was so scary that i just told my brain to forget about the details, so im not sure. But its okay Maya. I trust you, so if you say im going to get claimed, then im going to get claimed. Really Maya, im fine. I just want a little time to think through everything thats happened. Stuff like this doesnt exactly happen every day." Riley said. "Okay. But just remember, im your best friend so i WILL know if youre lying to me." I told her. She smiled her old Riley smile and i knew she was going to be okay. For now at least. I know this is hard for her and i feel so bad. I wonder if this is how she feels when she's trying to fix someone else's problem. I had heard about fatal flaws. Annabeth told me that Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty and hers was her pride. I think Riley's fatal flaw is trying to fix everyones problems. I dont think she realizes that she cant make everybody in the world happy no matter how hard she tries. Definitely her fatal flaw. And with that i walked out of my cabin still pondering this.

**Farkle's POV**

i cant believe everything thats happened. Its so intimidating, i dont know what to think except that if im feeling like this and i've already been claimed, how is Riley feeling. She's probably feeling lost and left out. I could understand that. After all that happened every day of my life outside of my friends. At least until i started living with Lucas. That was probably the best day ever. But this isnt about me. This is about Riley. Focus Farkle, focus. I hadn't even realized i had walked into my new cabin. Everyone in the cabin recognized me as a son of Aphrodite and welcomed me to my new home. They were very kind... And the girls were very pretty. But i'm sticking with Riley. They sat me down on one of the very pink couches and were telling me all about Aphrodite. One thing i heard that was very interesting was this charm speaking thing that i could do. Maybe if i gave Riley a little push in the right direction she would see her true feelings for me...


	7. Charmspeak

**Hey! Sorry i havent updated in a while. I've had a lot going on with school since i missed over i week because i was sick. I had five projects on top of tests regular homework and performances (i go to a performing arts magnet school). Anyway, heres chapter 7.**

**Riley's POV**

I was walking around camp thinking about everything, but i wasnt really looking where i was walking and before i knew it, it ended up at the dock where i saw Percy sitting. I walked up and sat down at the edge with him." Hey. You're a son of Poseidon right?" "The one and only. Well, not really. I have a cyclops brother. His name is Tyson, but you get what i mean. Why" he asked. "No reason, just wondering. How long where you here before you got claimed?" I asked. "Well, we were playing capture the flag. It was the first day i came. I was fighting Annabeth, who not to mention was beating me to a pulp. I didnt know how to fight then, but she was the best fighter in camp. So anyways, i had fallen and had a lot of cuts. But my dad talked to me. Our godly parent can do that. He told me to go to the water, that it would heal me and give me stregnth. And it did. Then a trident appeared over my head and everyone knew i was a son of Poseidon." He said. It sounded so cool. I just sat there looking out over the lake thinking how relaxing it looked." The water looks so peaceful. I wish i could just go down there and stay down there and just forget about all of my problems." I said looking wistfully out at the horizon."You can." Percy told me. Then before i could question him further he pushed me in the water and jumped in with me putting some kind of bubble around us."It's okay. You can breathe. Being a son of Poseidon has its advantages." He said. I let out the breath i was holding and found that we were at the bottom of the lake, i was completely dry, and i could breathe. It really was relaxing. I took it all in and smiled to myself." I wish i could come down here all of the time. Its so nice down here. It's like all of your problems dont even matter." I said in a trance." Believe me, i've thought that more than once." He said. We stayed down there for about another hour just relaxing before we came up. I thanked him for taking me down there and he said it was no problem, but he had to go train. We went our separate ways and all i could think about was how much i loved the water. Right then Farkle came up to me." Oh, hi Farkle. Whats up?" I asked." So, Riley. He started." I think you and me both know that you really like me. So, dont you think we should go out?" Suddenly i had the urge to say yes to Farkle. Nothing else mattered more. So i said yes." Great." He said. And with that he walked away. But all i could think about was Farkle. Lucas, Maya, Annabeth, and Percy came over and asked me if i wanted to go train with them. But all i could say was Farkle after every question they asked me. I couldnt help it. I wasnt in control anymore.

**Farkle's POV**

I was walking back towards my cabin feeling pretty satisfied with my work when i realized that this wasnt me. I had just made a BIG mistake. I was so desparate i didnt even stop to think about what i was doing and how it might affect Riley. I had to go tell someone now so they could fix it. I found Riley, Maya, Lucas, Annabeth, and Percy all standing talking together. I walked up to them and Lucas asked if i knew what was wrong with Riley. All she could say was Farkle and she seemed kind if out of if. I told them what i did and they were REALLY mad. Especially Lucas. I asked Annabeth if there was anything we could do to snap her out of it, but she said that we would just have to wait 24 hours for it to wear off. Percy said we could lock her up in his cabin since nobody but him would need to go in and out. But unfortunatly i wasnt allowed to come with them to watch her because she would just want to be around him. I was really upset, but i knew it was my fault for getting her into this mess, so i could deal with it.

**2 days later**

Riley wasnt talking to me, but i dont blame her. I dont know why i had to go and do that. It completely ruined our friendship. I needed to talk to her. I found her sitting in the Hermes cabin. She saw me and all she said was "why"."Riley. Im so sorry. I really messed up. It's just that i was desperate. I was willing to do anything to make you go out with me, then the girls in my cabin told me about charmspeaking and i just couldnt help myself. I didnt stop to think about our friendship or how it might affect you Im sorry. I hope you can forgive me, but if you cant then i understand." I explained. "Thanks Farkle. I really appreciate you apologizing to me. I know you would never mean to do something like that to me on purpose. Apology accepted." She said. I was so happy that we were friends again and im never taking that for granted again. We walked out to go train with the rest of the group and we talked about Aphrodite on the way.

** Riley's POV**

When we got out to the training area we all got into our armor and got a weapon. We were all fighting eachother. Me with Lucas, Maya with Farkle, and Annabeth with Percy. I got a cut (when we were training, nobody was friends, its just natural for demigods) and i was getting weaker and weaker as time went on. I heard a voice in my head say to find water. It would give me stregnth. So i found a bucket of water and and stuck my hand it it. lucas looked at me like i was crazy, but i could feel my stregnth returning to me and more. Now everyone was looking at me, but they were looking right above my head. I looked up and saw a glowing green trident. Annabeth said "all hail Riley, daughter of Poseidon, and one of the big three. Percy and my others friends came up and hugged me. Maya told me that she told me i was going to get claimed, Lucas and Farkle were saying how cool this was and that i would have so e pretty awesome powers and Percy was saying how cool it was that he had a sister. I was just excited i got claimed. But by one of the most powerful Gods in Olympus? Even better! I didnt even care that it took 14 years for him to claim me. I was just so excited. And now i could make him teach me how to create a bubble around myself so that i could go down to the bottom of the lake, he could teach me how to control water, and hey! I have a brother thats a demigod! How cool is that? This was finally getting interesting.

**So i know that Riley isnt 14 in the show but i wanted to make them a little older and i know Poseidon doesnt really make sense for Riley, but Poseidon is my favorite God and Riley is my favorite character in GMW so i wanted to make her a daughter of Poseidon. Dont forget to reveiw!**


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**Riley's POV**

It's been two weeks since I was claimed, and so far things have been pretty uneventful except for training and practice with my powers which Percy is helping me learn how to control. Now I can create an air bubble around myself and go underwater, which I spend most of my time doing when I'm not training or hanging out with my friends. I am sad though because since getting here I have been seeing less and less of my friends. I never thought we would be able to drift apart, we were all so close. I guess that's what living in a cabin with your half siblings can do to you. The only person I have is Percy. Which I'm not saying I don't like him, he has been great to me. It really does feel like he's my brother even though I have only known him a few weeks. It's just, I have known my friends longer and you cant just get rid of that friendship. Or at least I can't. The worst thing is Maya. I haven't talked to her in almost two weeks because she has been so busy with her new friends. We can't sit in the window of my room and get involved in other people's problems anymore. Apparently the only problem here is mine. Because I'm losing my friends. Percy noticed that I wasn't acting like my usual perky self lately so one day he asked to talk to me at the bottom of the lake. Even though I haven't known him that long, he already knows my favorite place to be is at the bottom of the lake since it's the most relaxing to me and he figures I'll open up more easily if I'm down here. This is basically how the conversation went:

**Percy**: Why are you so down lately?

**Riley**: It's nothing. Just a little problem with my friends. Nothing you are involved in.

**Percy**: So, you're saying I'm not your friend?

**Riley**: That's not what I mean and you know it. It's just that they are all buddy, buddy with their siblings now and I hardly ever see, let alone talk to them anymore. Maya has been my best friend for longer than I can remember and now, I haven't even talked to her since I got claimed.

**Percy**: Ya. I think I kind of noticed. Have you actually tried to talk or hang out with them?

**Riley**: Well..Um…Not really, I guess. I don't know. They always look so busy.

**Percy**: Well, just talk to them and see when they are busy and when you guys can hang out.

**Riley**: Ya. I guess I could try that….I know this sounds stupid, but I'm kind of jealous and mad that they are hanging out with other people more than me, and that sounds so selfish and petty, but I cant help it.

**Percy**: It's okay. You can't help how you feel and you don't control that. You were really close and now they don't even talk to you. It's normal. It would be horrible if you felt that way and they did hang out with you a lot, but right now they really aren't even talking to you.

**Riley**: Thanks Percy. At least I got a good brother. Besides Auggie. He was awesome, I miss him…And my parents. I just realized how long it's been since I've seen them and I haven't even talked to them this whole time we have been here. Is there any chance me and my friends could go back home for a day or two? Just to give us a chance to see our families again and get close to each other again. Hang out in the bakery we always went to after school and sit in the window in my room and try to fix every one's problems.

**Percy**: I'll see what I can do. Honestly, I think it would be good for you guys, but the other campers would think it's unfair. I don't know though, for some reason I feel like your group is different. Special somehow, I just don't know why.

**Riley**: Well let me know when you figure it out. See you later.

And with that I returned to the surface to see if I could find my friends and see if they wanted to hang out. I really hope they can. I still feel like I'm being selfish though. I mean, why can't they have other friends too? You know what, I think I'm just going to go take a nap. I've been thinking a lot today and I really just want to go sleep for a little bit. I'm sure my friends won't even notice I'm gone. It doesn't seem like they have lately.

**Lucas's POV**

I've been thinking about a lot lately, but mostly about Riley. I love everything about her, and I don't know how any one could dislike her, but anything is possible. One of the girls in my cabin seems to hate her. She's always going on and on about how much she dislikes her, and she makes Riley look like the bad guy. Today, when she started talking about Riley, that was the final straw. "Why do you hate Riley so much? What did she do to you?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe because she's the one with all of the friends, her dad is Poseidon, everyone likes her, and she doesn't have a big ego about it." She replied. Her name was Cara, and she didn't have the best reputation around here. Last year, she was supposed to be watching the barrier and if any monsters came, she was supposed to alert someone. Ever since some kind of mechanical bull or whatever it was called broke through, people have been very wary. But she abandoned her post and someone died, after they walked past the barrier to do who knows what. Now, nobody really trusts her anymore. "So, you're jealous? Well, have you ever talked to her? Do you really know what her personality is like?"

"Well..No..Not really. But why would she want to talk to me, of all people? Nobody likes me and now I've been talking about her behind her back. Why should she like me?''

"She is a very understanding and forgiving person, I'm sure she will want to know you. I'm going over to her cabin to hang out. If you want me to put in a good word, I can."

"It's okay. You don't have to. See you later."

And with that I waved goodbye and went over to Riley's cabin to see what she was doing. Honestly, I felt kind of bad because I haven't seen or talked to her in a while, and I don't think any one else in our group has either. I got up to her door and knocked, waited a couple minutes and when she didn't answer, I knocked again. But, still no answer. So, I just walked in, and saw that she was asleep. She was probably tired from all of the training. So, I decided to just come back later and see if she was up. In the meantime, I could always go train! Even though we have only been here a couple of weeks, I have already started to get more muscular from all of the training.

**Maya's POV**

I was LOVING it here. I don't have to worry about anything, but training and I get to see my friends all day. I haven't seen Riley, Farkle, or Lucas in a while, but I'm sure they are fine. I mean why would they worry about me? I never did anything to deserve their friendship, but I don't think that's how they see it. That's cool with me though, in all honesty I don't know what I would do without them. Now I'm realizing how much I actually miss them. I'm also now realizing I haven't spoken to Riley in almost two weeks. I know her, and I know that she is probably really down. I found Lucas training with Percy and Annabeth and pulled him aside for a minute. "Hey Ranger Rick, you realize how long it's been since we saw or spoke to Riley right?"

"Ya, I went to go see her and she was passed out in her cabin, so I came out here to try and train my guilt away, but I don't think it's working very well. Now, I'm just waiting for her to wake up."

"I know Riley and I know that she's really upset about not hanging out with us in a while. So, when she wakes up we should all spend some quality friend time with her."

"You didn't need to tell me. See you later Clutterbucket. I have to get back to training. I'll fill Farkle in later."

"Okay. Later Ranger Rick."

You know, I like Lucas, but I don't like calling him Lucas. You know, I'm not sure I remember the last time I actually called him Lucas. Oh well, I'm going to go set up something for Riley.

**Farkle's POV**

I've been hanging around with Annabeth a lot lately and I think I'm starting to turn into her. I've gotten really into architecture lately, but again, I've been hanging out with Annabeth a lot lately. Its just hit hit me though, that its been a while since I've seen our whole gang together. I wonder if this camp I going to change us. I'm starting to fear that maybe our friendship is starting to diminish. We are taking what we have for granted. I really need to talk to everyone. I don't want our friendship to be over, we've come to far for that. I know what we can do and who we are is incredible and most people can only dream of this stuff, but I almost wish we were back home, just like old times where the biggest thing we had to worry about was failing a test. Not trying to maintain a friendship while training to fight monsters that are more than happy to kill you. Suddenly me, Riley, Lucas, and Maya all came together in the middle of camp. I was going out on a limb here and guessing that they were thinking the same thing. We all just kind of stared at each other for a while before Riley finally spoke. "So, I talked to Percy today and he said we might be able to go and visit our families. I'm guessing he's going to talk to Chiron or Mr.D about it. But he also said, the other campers wouldn't be to happy since it would be unfair to them, but he might be able to pull something off.'' We all said that was great, but then it just kind of went back to awkward silence. I know we all miss each other, but it's just kind of hard to say anything. I mean what are we supposed to say? Eventually we all came up with our own excuses to get away from the guilt and awkwardness. I guess we would have to try again tomorrow.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in months, but to be honest I just kind of forgot about the story and I haven't really felt like I had the patience because I really wanted to write a long one. I feel like I was only writing short stories. Also, I know it's not that good, but I have a little writers block. And I'm on summer break, so my mind is on summer break.**


	9. A New Prophecy

**So, before I begin this long awaited chapter (hopefully for some people) I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. Honestly I didn't really like where the story was going anymore and I wasn't really motivated to write anymore. I'm going to give it another chance though and start to point it back into the right direction. I can't make any promises though that I will for sure continue this story. That's it, I don't really have any other excuses, so without further a due (sorry, I'm not sure how to spell that so that's the closest I could get :)) here is chapter 9! And please, no I hate this story reviews. They don't affect me, people are entitled to their own opinions, but they are really rude and you should consider the effect it has on other people before you post reviews like that.**

**Riley's POV**

Things have gotten much better in the last few weeks. I think the real reason Farkle, Maya, Lucas, and I were drifting apart was just because we were trying to settle into our new lives and it was a lot to take in at once. Fortunately, life has started to settle down and now we are closer than ever. We've gotten much better in training and fighting and I'm learning a lot about controlling my powers from Percy. I can even make a small hurricane every once in a while. Nothing compared to what Percy can do, but it's a step in the right direction. I believe that the only way I'm even going to get close to Percy's level of experience is by getting a quest. Which is never going to happen for me. Or so I thought...

**1 Week Later **

**Still Riley's POV**

I was walking with Percy, Annabeth, Farkle, Maya, and Lucas when the wild, red head mortal/oracle I've come to know as Rachel burst through the camp earning stares of bewilderment from the other campers. She ran up to our group and started rambling incoherently about a new prophecy different from any other she's received before."Calm down Rachel, one word at a time. Now, what is this new prophecy", said Percy. Suddenly, Rachel's body straightened and went stiff and green smoke poured out of her mouth, curling around her feet as she took on the raspy, struggled speech of the oracle.

_**A new era of time has come**_

**_In their search for the gold_**

**_Six half-bloods shall fall_**

**_On their knees, earth gleaming with death_**

**_They shall learn their lesson_**

**_They are not soon to forget_**

_**Hero's strung in a straight line**_

_**Are to do my biding, till the end of time**_

_**Two siblings of Poseidon descend**_

_**Will walk this Earth with a guilt over their heads**_

_**A child of thoughts shall bring light to a new theory**_

_**Loves' son broken inside, will find a true**_

_**love and offer he will decline**_

**_A new healer and archer will prove his worth_**

**_And the Daughter of Hermes, a curse is preserved_**

Speechless, wouldn't be the right word to describe how utterly silent and confused we were. We passed speechless five exits ago. Unfortunately, I was the first one to talk. Why is that unfortunate, you may be wondering. Because this is what I said: "Well that was a plot twist. We're all going to die." Yep, I actually said this, I'm going to have to go chastise myself later, right now we have more important matters at hand."Um, ignore that last comment please. What I meant to say was, what in Hades does that mean? I mean where do we even start to interpret this?"

"Well, we start with who is going to be in the prophecy. We know that it is six demigods. Not a good number. Obviously the two siblings descending from Poseidon are Percy and Riley, it only makes sense. A child of thought is most likely me, not that I'm trying to act better than anyone, I'm just telling the facts. Loves' son is probably Farkle. A new healer and archer, Lucas, he's the newest in the Apollo cabin, and the daughter of Hermes is most likely Maya. Now for the rest of the prophecy the only thing I have really decrepit from it is that we are looking for some sort of treasure. Gold, is probably referring to something valuable and important. Prophecies are hardly ever straight forward, not to mention the lack of golden objects in Greek mythology. I mean I guess the golden fleece is gold, but Percy and I already found that and it sounds like something much bigger is going on here considering that one line. What was it? Hero's strung in a straight line, shall do my biding till the end of time? That sounds like someone is trying to influence or manipulate us into doing something. Now that I think about it a control freak and gold? That kind of sounds like King Menelaus, but we killed him and there's no way he could have come back from Tartarus already (I haven't finished Blood of Olympus yet, so this story is going to be before the Blood of Olympus)." Okay, let me just say, you go Annabeth. I mean seriously? All that, just from 15 lines of nonsense.

"That's my Wise Girl, always the first to figure out the prophecy. Or anything for that matter", Percy said as he leaned down to give Annabeth a quick peck. I wish Lucas and I were like them. Wait, did I just say that? Oh, phew it was just in my head. I bet it's Aphrodite messing with my brain. Lucas is the last thing I should be worried about right now. There's to much at risk here, I need to stay focused. Wait, what was I talking about again? Ah, whatever, it'll come to me in a minute.

**Annabeth's POV**

"So, first things first, we need to talk to Chiron about this. I think more than just our lives are at steak here, and we need his knowledge. He might be able to interpret the prophecy better than me. Rachel, you and I will go talk to Chiron, everyone else go pack some clothes and supplies. We are going to have to take the Argo II. Luckily, Leo taught my how to fly it." I announced. Riley looked a bit wary of this idea. So did Percy. They voiced their concerns about flying and I told them that with a group this big, we were like a beacon for monsters. "There's just to many of us to be traveling on ground", I said, "It's safer this way. Plus I'm sure Chiron can talk to Zeus about not blasting you two out of the sky, and it's not like we have to travel by air the whole time. We can use the oceans too." At this they seemed to relax and finally gave in. We went our separate ways after talking through the plan and Rachel and I set off to find Chiron and tell him of the new prophecy.

**Line Break **

Well, that was useless. Chiron didn't have any information that I hadn't already figured out. He, did however give us permission to go on the quest and managed to contact Zeus and convince him to let Riley and Percy fly. Although he wasn't happy and he put up a fight/ He claimed that one child of the sea was bad enough and now there were two. Plus, he thinks that Percy flies way to often and he's starting to get aggravated. Oh well, what are you gonna do? You know how the gods are, they never want anything to do with demigods and always complain about us, but the second they are in trouble suddenly we find them running to us asking for help and then when we save the world, they don't even have the decency to say thank you! It's ridiculous. The lack of respect they show for us. They were the ones who made us and without us, the gods would have faded or been destroyed millennium ago. Oh, was I rambling again? My bad, sometimes I get a little too into my arguments. The important thing is that we are all packed and ready to go. I already set our destination in the Argo II and Festus has been well pampered to. The only thing left to do is complete the quest. It sounds so much easier when I say it like that. We are headed to Olympus first to find out if the gods know anything useful to us. I doubt they know anything, they are to caught up in their own petty prob;ems to pay attention to anything but themselves. Chiron thought it was worth a shot though, and we have nothing else to go off of, so I guess it's worth a shot in the dark. We set out early the next morning as to avoid other campers and to get an early start so that we could maximize our daylight. Needless to say when Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and Maya boarded the Argo II, they were speechless. It wasn't the same without the original seven I realized with a pang of sadness at the events and memories with the Seven aboard the Argo II. I felt as if they were intruding and they shouldn't have been on board, but life moves on and so do I. There are much bigger issues than my angst at the newcomers and the absence of our original crew. I'll just have to make new memories. The Earth is always evolving and changing so that is what I must do. Besides, it can't be that bad. I have Percy by my side, and he will give me enough confidence to do anything.

**Sorry, I know that this chapter wasn't very long and the prophecy took up half of it, but I hope you enjoyed non the less. I have decided to try and focus on other characters from the actual Percy Jackson series more because after all this is a crossover and Annabeth has kind of been in the shadows since now so I thought she deserved a little recognition and maybe a part in the upcoming quest. I know that most of this story so far has also been mostly biased toward Riley's POV and I apologize for that. I will try harder to include the other characters as bigger parts of the story because they are just as important as Riley. Also, if you were looking closer at that prophecy, it looks like Maya and Farkle my have some big decisions coming their way. So, stay tuned and don't forget to review because that will determine if I write another chapter. I need at least 10 reviews if I'm going to write another chapter, and no, flames don't count.**

'


End file.
